


Her soul.

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Past Castiel/Meg Masters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena ha una massa di folti capelli rossi e i modi aggrazziati di una gatta, ma Castiel non è in grado di dire se il suo involucro esterno sia bello secondo il giudizio umano.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è per Enrica. E' tutta colpa tua.  
> (Qua la mia vera OTP è Enrica/Rowestiel).

Rowena ha una massa di folti capelli rossi e i modi aggrazziati di una gatta, ma Castiel non è in grado di dire se il suo involucro esterno sia bello secondo il giudizio umano.

Cerca pigramente di deciderlo, mettendo a fuoco i suoi ricci folti, ma è difficile - è un esercizio di concentrazione che lo rende frustrato - _il suo sguardo scivola sulla massa di capelli e ne coglie senza sforzo le singole molecole che li compongono, e gli elettroni che danzano attorno ai nuclei e_ \- sforza ancora la vista, cercando di ottenere un'immagine complessiva, ma i suoi ricci hanno una piega, proprio attorno alla sua spalla destra, che per un attimo gli ricorda nitidamente il modo in cui il fuoco crepitava e si spandeva un giorno qualsiasi di qualche millennio fa, mentre Sodoma si sgretolava sotto lo sguardo d'acciaio dei suoi fratelli più anziani.

Castiel non sa se Rowena sia bella alla maniera degli umani, non capisce perché certe caratteristiche dovrebbero essere preferibili ad altre, perché la grandezza dei seni dovrebbe influenzarlo in qualche modo - ma quando guarda nella sua direzione c'è qualcosa che riesce a percepire nettamente: la sua anima.

Rowena non è interamente umana, _non più_ \- e Castiel può vedere il suo vero viso, dietro l'involucro di carne. E' corrotto e contorto e arricciato di fumo nero ai bordi - ed è ricolmo di vero potere.

Una parte di Castiel, sepolta in profondità e senza voce, _quella che era stata così affamata delle anime mostruose del Purgatorio e le aveva inghiottite con avidità_ , ne è attratta.

Per un attimo pensa a Meg, e al suo viso demoniaco oscenamente esposto alla vista di qualsiasi angelo - e ricorda come fosse stato sorprendentemente _facile_ amarla, lei e la sua gentilezza interessata.

Alcuni giorni, Castiel trova gli umani estenuanti e indecifrabili - _creature allo stesso tempo capaci dei peccati più spregevoli e degli atti più santi._ (Al contrario, puoi sempre contare sul fatto che un demone agisca per i suoi meri interessi. Certi giorni, si azzarderebbe a definirli _riposanti_ ).

Castiel guarda Rowena - persa tra il demoniaco e l'umano - e, per un _vertiginoso istante_ , pensa che potrebbe amarla.

C'è sempre stato qualcosa di _rotto_ in lui.


End file.
